Kept Secret
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a short story of what happened between Yuki and Souhei while they were in the classroom alone. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the school during the storm. This is also my first Wolf Children fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I do not own Wolf Children, that belongs to directer Mamoru Hosoda.

* * *

"I've always known that it wasn't a wolf but you who scratched me that day" said Souhei as he thought it was time that Yuki knew the truth "but I havn't told anyone and I never will" he said as he turned to face her as she was crying. As she was wipping her tears she asked him "if it was me that scratched you and not a wolf, then why did you tell the adults that it was a wolf?" He blushed a little and tried to tell her that he always thought she was cute but the wind covered her face as she changed her apperance and told him.

"Your right it was me who scratched you, its... its just that I've wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I did to you in this form, I'm sorry" she said as she cried. "It's okay now your safe" he told her as he went over and hugged her and wiped away her tears. As her tears were wipped away by Souhei's caring fingers she changed back into her human form they leaned in and kissed; after their lungs begged for air Souhei chuckled "what's so funny?"

Yuki asked him, "its just that you smell like a wet dog... or should I say a wet wolf" when she heard that she backed up but Souei grabbed her "but I like it on you Yuki he then gave her a kiss. Being caught offgaurd she could only give in to the kiss as she closed her eyes. When he broke away he apoligized for being rough, she smiled and said it's fine.

After a few quiet minuets Yuki spoke up "so... I guess this makes us a couple now" she said as she blushed at the thought and grabed his hand. He nodded and also blushed a littlle when their hands touched "your right about that my cute wolf" he told her as the clouds parted away and let the sunlight pour into the classroom that they were in.

"So are you going to keep us a secert too?" Yuki asked her boyfriend "no I'm not, unless you want to?" He told her as he pulled her into a hug "lets not keep it a secret" she said as she kissed him lightly on the nose "I just can't wait to tell my mom" she said giggling as they walked out of the school.

* * *

I'm done with this beautiful story but I'm sorry that its so short. Please read and review. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is Thunderwolf7226 here with a continuation of Kept Secret. I want to thank Alika-Chan Yonsa for the wonderful review on the chapter. Because without the review from you this wouldn't of happened.

* * *

As Yuki and Souhei made their way to her house the door opened up to see her mom walking out to check her garden. "Hi Yuki welcome back how was school?" She said asking her daughter and saw that Souhei was by her, "hi Souhei how are you? Why don't you two come in for a drink while I check the garden?" She asked them as they all went in to get some green tea "I'm fine ma'am but there's... Something I feel like I need to ask you" said Souhei blushing a little and looking at Yuki then back at Hana with a serious look on his face but still blushing.

"I... It would an honor if you would let me date Yuki! I've been keeping her secret save ever since she scratched my ear! I haven't told anyone and I never will. So please... give me your blessing to date your wonderful daughter!" He said bowing to Hana as both he and Yuki were seen blushing by her mother. She thought about it as she poured their tea and took a sip of hers "you have my blessing Souhei, not just because you've kept our secret but because I find you two to be a kawaii couple. However, if you break her heart or reveal the secret I won't forgive you" she said waving a knife around trying her best to intimidate the young boy.

Souhei nodded quite frightened by her mother as Yuki was auguring with her for scaring her boyfriend. As the girls were screaming their heads off Souhei saw a license with an I.D of her deceased father. When the girls calmed down Hana went to tender to her garden as Yuki went over to her dad and her boyfriend.

"That's my dad. He was hunting for my brother and I since we couldn't hunt for ourselves but he... he was shot by a hunter and was then put in a garbage truck" said Yuki as she was crying remembering what little she remembered about her father before his untimely passing. Souhei comforted her "I'm sorry about your father, I'm sure he was a good man, but... I don't know how to say this Yuki but, I believe that if he wasn't shot that day then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you." He said as he kissed her tears of sadness away.

As Yuki was talking about her dad Hana was picking carrots as she was thinking what the preteens were doing. _"Maybe I should go and check on them to see if they aren't doing anything they shouldn't be doing"_ she thought as she was at the last row in her garden. When she was coming back towards the house she expected to hear them talking. Instead they were cuddled up on the love couch sleeping with smiles on both of their faces.

When Hana was cooking the vegetables she got from her garden Yuki woke up from the smell of the meal her mother was cooking. "Looks like someone's up, want to help me make dinner Yuki?" Said her mother as she was looking at a sleepy Yuki.

She nodded and carefully got off of the couch not to wake up her boyfriend. When she got to the kitchen she helped her mom by cutting the chicken and beef as her mother was frying the vegetables, little did they know Souhei woken up but decided to go back to sleep. As Yuki was wearing a cooking gown she was putting sauces on the meat which awoke Souhei due to the smell, when Hana saw that he was awake he told he told stay quiet by putting his finger to his lips.

As Souhei got up Yuki was setting the table after she took off the gown. "Man this stir-fry looks good I can't wait to have some" he said as he was heading to the table "well you two why don't we eat shall we?" Said Hana as she was sitting down "thank you for the meal" they all said before eating. After the first few bites of the beef and chicken Souheis eyes lit up as his taste buds loved the food "oh man this food is delicious ma'am thank you for cooking this for us" he said as he was drinking his green tea. Hana chuckled at his complement "why thank you Souhei but I didn't cook all of this Yuki cooked the meat" she said looking at her daughter who was blushing and looking away from her mother and boyfriend.

As Souhei was finishing up his bowl he said to Yuki "well then if your cooking is this good then you're going to be a good mother and not to mention a cute one in that gown I saw you in earlier" he said smiling as Yuki was blushing deeper. Souhei got up from the table and washed his bowl "thank you for the meal ma'am" he said as he bowed to her "it's my pleasure Souhei. Oh and call me Hana" she said with a smile on her face. "Will do ma... I mean Hana. I'll come by tomorrow and pick you up for school ok Yuki" she nodded as she was putting the extra food in containers.

When he left the house they heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning "I hope Souhei will be alright?" Said Hana as they heard a knock on the door followed by more knocking "I'm coming" said Yuki, only to be surprised by who it was. "Souhei! W-what are you doing here?!" She said as she saw that he was cold and shivering from the rain "c-c can I c-c-c come in?" He said stuttering from the freezing cold.

After Yuki gave him some of Ames' old clothes Hana decided he should call his parents to tell them he will be staying over at a friend's house, not telling them that the house was his girlfriends. "I'll sleep on the couch and thanks for letting me stay here tonight Hana" he said as he was making a bed on the couch "its fine Souhei we couldn't let you go home in the rain. Well I'm going to bed you two can stay up and watch T.V just not to loud" said Hana yawning as she was heading to her room. Yuki was in the kitchen popping popcorn as she went to hug her mom "thanks mom" she said as she was getting the bowl of popcorn for her and Souhei. As soon as she heard the door close she told him "you know if you don't want to sleep on this stiff bed you can sleep with me in my futon at least it'll be softer and I'll have you in my arms" she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

As Yuki was cuddling him with her arms wrapped around him Souhei was blushing trying to come up with an answer. "Do I really have a choice Yuki?" He said with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Nope hehehe come on Souhei" she said giggling as she grabbed his arm as she took him to her room.

* * *

Well this story turned out to be longer than I had hoped but I'm glad that I did it. I hope you liked it Alika-Chan Yonsa because I couldn't of done this without your wonderful review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow viewers and readers, Alika-Chan YonsaJ. I hope you all like chapter three of this story. I think my writing skills have gotten better because the last chapter was the longest I have ever written. So I'll let Alika-Chan Yonsa take it from here.

Alika-Chan Yonsa: Thank you Thunderwolf7266, NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

As the sun crept in through the curtains Souhei woke up facing a sleeping Yuki. He wanted to get up without awaking her but couldn't because he noticed that she had her arms. "Yuki, hey Yuki wake up" he said as he was stroking her hair "what time is it?" She said as she was waking up.

"It's time for us to wake up and for me to get back on the couch before your mom wakes up and sees that I'm not there" he said removing her hands but she refused and held him tighter. "Come on Yuki I got to go before your mom wakes up" he said as he was trying to get free from her clutches "just… stay with me and cuddle" she said blushing burying her face in his chest. He nodded and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him.

Meanwhile as the couple was cuddling Hana was looking at her garden for any damage done. "Okay a few greens, tomatoes, onions are damaged but everything else seems to be good." She said as she was through checking the garden and decided to make breakfast for her and the kids.

As Hana was heating up the stove to cook the eggs and bacon she heard footsteps coming from Yuki's room, "good morning Yuki. Where's Souhei at anyway?" She asked her daughter as she yawned her answer "he might be in the bathroom still? He woke up and went in my room asking if he could take a shower in ours. I even gave him some of Ame's old clothes" she told her mom as she went for a piece of bacon but was stopped when Souhei came in and took the piece before she even got to the plate.

"Hey give it back that was mine!" Yelled an angry Yuki as they were darting around the house as Souhei held the bacon he took in his mouth _"ah young love. It's their first fight and it's over bacon how adorable, hehe"_ giggled Hana as she watched the children and looked at the ID of her late husband. Hana was almost about to call them to the table until she heard them fall on the floor.

What she saw was that Yuki had gotten on top of Souhei and bit off the other end of the bacon that he had in his mouth by kissing him. When she got up Souhei saw that she was smiling and that she had a piece of bacon on her lip, so he decided to kiss her in return. "Oh my am I interrupting something?" Said Hana with a gleeful smile on her face as the both of them were blushing.

"Breakfast is ready after you two are done making out" she said returning to the kitchen giggling which only made the duo to blush more and awkwardly walk to the table to eat. The two ate in silence as a wolf came through the door. Only to take the form of Hana's only son, Ame

"I only came back here because I got the scent of someone else" he said looking at Souhei. "Who are you human?" he asked Souhei in a grim voice as he walked over his features changed from a human to a wolf walking on its hind legs "stop it Ame!" Cried Yuki as she slammed her hands on the table "his my boyfriend so please don't hurt him" she said as she felts tears fall down her face.

Ame sighed "fine I won't kill him I just want to see if he is able to protect you." He them walked outside, as Souhei was getting into a battle stance and Ame into his wolf form Yuki asked her mother "why are they doing this I don't want either of them to get hurt?" She said crying into her mom's chest. Her mom came back with "men are stupid and stubborn beats of nature Yuki. But if they are willing to fight over you then that's something special."

She said petting her daughters' hair. Souhei told Ame that the battle where the first to hit the other wins. _"One chose the path of the human and one chose the path of the wolf, interesting."_ Souhei smiled thinking about that as he went charging first.

After the battle Ame lost because Souhei performed a nicely done roundhouse kick. Ame nodded to him as if saying to Souhei _"you have proven yourself, you have my blessing well, human"_ Souhei also replied with a nod as they watched Ame walk back to the mountain as the Guardian of the Mountain.

* * *

Well sadly that's it for this story but don't worry readers because I will have a new story that takes place after this one does. I have picked the name Snow Wolf for my next Wolf children fanfic.


End file.
